warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The prophcey
Characters -Storm, pure black tom with green eyes - first leader of Stormclan -Littletail, white tom - first deputy of Stormclan -Dovewing, pale grey fluffy she cat - first medicine cat of Stormclan -mystical cat, large shinning cat with a flameing pelt The prophcey of Stormclan Storm blinked. His dreams had once again been filled with mystrious cats he didn't know. Every night it was the same, those cats. Always those cats. Storm shook his head, he must be going mad. But he stepped out of his den, the roots of a large oak tree, and padded to Dovewing. Dovewing was busy sorting through herbs and only indicated with a flick of her tail that she had noticed his presence in her den. "Storm, what brings you here?" She murmmed in her light, calming voice. Storm cringed. He didn't mean it. It had been a full cycle of seasons since the clans came to be. He had orginally been called Midnight but Starclan had wanted "Stormclan" and he had changed his name to Storm but he still wasn't used to it. "Dovewing. I've been having these dreams," He began, staring hardly at her feathery tail. Dovewing turned around to face him, her bright green eyes gazing into his. "Everycat has dreams, in one form or another. But I can gather that your's are different." Dovewing mewed softly. Storm bowed his head. "They are troubling me." He admitted. "They don't make sense. Everynight it is the same. The cats, always the same cats with stars in their fur as they are not yet born but with eyes sparkling with intelligence." Dovewing nodded. "Would you like to speak to Starclan and try to figure out these meanings?" She asked. "Yes." "Then go tell Littletail, he'll be looking after the clan. Then come back and eat some traveling herbs." Dovewing instructed with a touch of force to her voice. Storm twitched his whiskers then left the den. Storm crouched down to the MoonStream. The MoonStream was in a cave hidden by wild gorse bushes and at the edge of the river. Down a tunnel there was a space, large enoguh to fit many cats. At the end of the space was a stream, connected to the river. The stream ran through a small hole in one side of the space to the opposite side. Small pinholes of light shone through tiny holes in the cave roof, making the stream dazzle in moonlight. Storm drank a few drops of water and closed his eyes. When he opened them, he was surprised to find Dovewing there as well. He was about to ask her where they were but she hushed him and pointed to where a large cat with a flameing pelt waited. Cautiously they made their way up to the cat. After a few moments of studing each other, the cat spoke. "You are the first." He or she rasped, Storm couldn't tell. "The first to here what I am about to tell you. This will tell of the future. What happens must happen." Storm glanced at Dovewing but she was staring intensely at the mystrious cat. The cat spoke again, this time his or her voice more powerful and chill bringing. "Storm, Little, Poppy, Cream, Red, Hail and Hazel will do their share of preparing the cats of this prophcey to come." he or she began. As he spoke of the names, their face began swimming in front of Storm's eyes. They were some of the cats he had been dreaming about. "Dying warriors will lead the way for the wise shall not be forgotten or the weak not yet pittied." The cat continued. "As cats live and die, some will prevail. For, from many fore-bearing cats few will stand tall. They must battle the wills of others, themselves and the clans The prophcey will be spilt, told verse by verse to the cats as the prophcey comes to play. As for the rabbit succeeds the fox..." Storm saw two other cats he had dreamed about before him, then they vanished as the strange cat continued. "As a rose wilts and an ember burns, ivy shall rise and death will occur..." More faces drifted in front of Storm, and he had the feeling that Dovewing couldn't see them. "Battles must be won as danger lurks near. An a birch, whose song is as sweet leads the clan as cats devide." Yet another face appeared then vanished. "A creeping shadow comes closer and closer. the cats of the prophcey must unite as one. As the force of evil drives near." Then Storm woke up. Dovewing was shifting beside him, her eyes troubled. "What happens must happen." She whispered and Storm realized he had no control of what would happen to is clan, as decisions he would not know about until they came, had already been decided in the paws of Starclan...